ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Frenzy - Rebooted with Fancy Stars!
|publisher = |platforms = PC Mac PlayStation 4 Xbox One Nintendo Switch|released = March 14th, 2020|genre = Photography|modes = Single-player Multiplayer|ratings = (North America) (Europe) (Japan) (South Korea) (Australia) (Brazil)}}Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Frenzy - Rebooted with Fancy Stars! (also known as SpongeBob SquarePants and Friends in Freeze Frame Frenzy: Rebooted! in Europe) is a Nicktoons crossover game serving as a remake to . It is developed by and published by , being released for PC, Mac, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch on March 14th, 2020. Like the original game, it have more Nicktoon characters from the classic and modern shows including Sanjay and Craig, Breadwinners, Harvey Beaks, Fanboy & Chum Chum, The Loud House, The Casagrandes, The Legend of Korra and others. Plot The game will follow the same plot as the original. Gameplay The player would first choose a world to play in (the world being one of the Nicktoons). Then they would choose a Nicktoon to play as. Then they would walk through the level while doing the following: #Taking pictures of out of place objects. #Avoiding obstacles. #Completing tasks that Jimmy gave you before the level. If the player were to take a picture of an out of place thing or complete a task, they would earn points. If the player were to earn enough points by the end of the level, they would advance to the next. At the end of each world, the player would face a boss. The boss would be a robotic version of a Nicktoon character. To beat the boss, the player would have to take pictures of it enough times. Also, the player would have a scrapbook to keep track of what he/she has taken a picture of. Levels #Dimmsdale (Timmy's universe) #Bikini Bottom (SpongeBob's universe) #Ocean Shores (Otto's universe) #Amity Park (Danny's universe) #The Rugrats' hometown (Tommy's universe) #Royal Woods (Lincoln's universe) #Lundgren (Sanjay's universe) #Duck Town (SwaySway's universe) #Bigbark Woods (Harvey's universe) #Republic City (Korra's universe) #Galaxy Hills (Fanboy's universe) #The Voot Runner (Zim's ship) Featured characters Playable characters *Timmy Turner *SpongeBob SquarePants *Otto Rocket *Danny Fenton *Tommy Pickles *Sanjay Patel *SwaySway *Harvey Beaks *Lincoln Loud *Fanboy *Korra *Arnold Shortman *Ronnie Anne Santiago *Jimmy Neutron (playable after finishing the game) *Zim (playable when the photo album is 100%) Non-playable characters :Listed in the order they appear in the photo album. ''The Fairly OddParents'' *Cosmo *Wanda *Poof *Sparky *Vicky *Mr. Turner *Mrs. Turner *Chloe Carmichael *A.J. *Chester McBadbat *Francis *Trixie Tang *Veronica *Tad *Chad *Denzel Crocker *Jorgen Von Strangle *Mama Cosma *Cupid *Twinkle *Star *Eddie the Gerbil *Miss Dimmsdale from "Dream Goat!" *Crimson Chin *Santa Claus *Mrs. Claus *Doidle *Chompy the Goat *Mark Chang *Dwayne (the giant red monster from "Dream Goat!") *Robot Vicky from "Power Mad!" *Maria (the cowgirl from "Christmas Every Day!") *Chet Ubetcha *Principal Geraldine Waxelplax *Tootie *Dr. Bender *Trixie's bodyguard *The football players from "The Big Problem!" *The violinist from "A Wish Too Far!" *Ginny the parrot ''SpongeBob SquarePants'' *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Eugene H. Krabs *Gary the Snail *Sandy Cheeks *The Flying Dutchman *Barnacle Boy *Mermaid Man *Sheldon J. Plankton *Mrs. Puff *Larry the Lobster *Frank *Jellyfish *Bubble Bass ''Rocket Power'' *Reggie Rocket *Sam Dullard *Twister Rodriguez *Lars Rodriguez *Pi Piston *Sputz Ringley *Eddie, Prince of the Netherworld *Raymundo Rocket *Tito Makani *Violet Stimpleton *Trish *Conroy Blanc ''Danny Phantom'' *Tucker Foley *Sam Manson *Jazz Fenton *Dash Baxter *Jack Fenton *Maddie Fenton *Mr. Lancer *Lunch Lady * Meat Monster * The ghosts from the Ghost Zone *Paulina *Princess Dorathea *Box Ghost *Skulker *Sampson *The school kids from Casper High *Star *Spike *Valerie Gray ''The Wild Thornberrys'' *Eliza Thornberry *Debbie Thornberry *Donnie Thornberry *Nigel Thornberry *Marianne Thornberry *Darwin Thornberry *A monkey ''Hey Arnold! *Helga Pataki *Gerald Johanssen *Lila Sawyer *Eugene Horowitz *Sid *Rhonda Lloyd *Harold Berman *Phoebe Heyerdahl *Stinky Peterson *Sheena *Nadine *Brainy *Mr. Simmons *Grandpa Phil *Grandma Gertie *Willie *Leichliter *Robert Pataki *Miriam Pataki *Olga Pataki *Wolfgang *Edmund *Bridget *Ruth McDougal *Timberly Johanssen *Robert *Shopkeeper ''The Loud House/''The Casagrandes'' *Lori Loud *Leni Loud *Luna Loud *Luan Loud *Lynn Loud Jr. *Lucy Loud *Lana Loud *Lola Loud *Lisa Loud *Lily Loud *Lynn Loud Sr. *Rita Loud *Albert "Pop Pop" *Charles *Cliff *Geo *Walt *Hops *Fangs *Clyde McBride *Rusty Spokes *Liam *Zach Gurdle *Girl Jordan *Bobby Santiago *Maria Santiago *Rosa Casagrande *Hector Casagrande *Carlos Casagrande *Frida Puga-Casagrande *Carlota Casagrande *C.J. Casagrande *Carl Casagrande *Carlitos Casagrande *Lalo *Sergio *Sid Chang *Adelaide Chang *Stanley Chang *Becca Chang ''Harvey Beaks'' *Fee *Foo *Miriam Beaks *Irving Beaks *Michelle Beaks *Dade *Claire *Princess Roberts *Technobear *Piri Piri *Kratz *Kathy ''Sanjay and Craig'' *Craig Slithers *Hector Flanagan *Megan Sparkles *Leslie Noodman *Belle Pepper *Penny Pepper *Scabs Dickson *Sandy Dickson *Richard Rickson *Tyson *Vijay Patel *Darlene Patel *Remington Tifflips ''Breadwinners'' *Buhdeuce *Jelly *The Bread Maker *Ketta *T-Midi *Rambamboo *Oonski the Great *Mr. Pumpers *Zonna *Roni *The citizens of Duck Town ''Fanboy & Chum Chum'' *Chum Chum *Yo *Dollar-nator *Oz Harmounian *Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason *Hank Mufflin *Janitor Russ Poopatine *Man-Arctica *Lenny Flynn-Boyle *Boog Shlizetti *Oz's Mom *Chris Chuggy *Michael Johnson *Yum Yum ''CatDog'' *CatDog ''Rocko's Modern Life'' *Rocko *Heffer Wolfe *Filburt Turtle *Paula Hutchison *A bird *Cheese *Rachel Bighead ''The Legend of Korra'' *Mako *Bolin *Tenzin *Asami Sato *Lin Beifong *Jinora *Naga *Paba *Oogi ''KaBlam!/''The Off-Beats *Henry *June *Betty Anne Bongo *Tommy *Repunzil *August *September ''The Ren & Stimpy Show'' *Ren Höek *Stimpy J. Cat *Sven Höek ''Aaahh!!! Real Monsters'' *Krumm *Ickis *Oblina ''Invader Zim'' *GIR *Dib Membrane *Gaz Membrane *Keef *Dirge *Ms. Bitters *Professor Membrane ''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' *Jenny Wakeman *Brad Carbunkle *Tuck Carbunkle *Nora Wakeman *Sheldon Lee ''Tak and the Power of Juju'' *Tak *Jeera *Keeko ''Nicktoons: Battle of the Volcano Island'' *The Wise Old Crab ''Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots'' *The Chadbot Bosses #Eddie-tron, Evil Prince of the Underworld (Eddie Valentine) #Dr. Jack Fen-tron (Jack Fenton) #Squid-bot Tentacles 3000 (Squidward Tentacles) #Helga-bot 2.0 Beta Pataki (Helga Pataki) #Crocker-bot 2000 (Denzel Crocker) #P-Roberts 101 (Princess Roberts) #Asami-bot (Asami Sato) #Meda-Lori (Lori Loud) #Janitor Poopa-tron (Janitor Russ Poopatine) #Robo-Oonski 2000 (Oonski the Great) #Noodman-bot (Leslie Noodman) #Zim (as the boss) Trivia *Just like Tak in the original game, the Wise Old Crab (from Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island and SpongeBob SquarePants featuring Nicktoons: Globs of Doom) and the Chadbot (from Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots) appeared in several levels. **Also, Jeera and Keeko are also appeared in several levels. *Tak is using his 2004 design (which used in "Tak 2: The Staff of Dreams" and the TV series) in the game, instead of his 2003 design in the original game. *The robotic version of the Nicktoon characters from the original game have their new names. *Here are the entrances of the playable characters in the beginning of the levels: **SpongeBob - The seven smaller SpongeBob's are running and morphing to himself (similar to the episode "The Sponge Who Could Fly"). **Timmy - He poofed by his fairies. **Danny - He teleported by his Ghost Energy. **Otto - He flips his skateboard. **Arnold - Just standing. **Tommy - He's doing his cool pose. **Lincoln - He's rolling around with Lola and Lana. **Ronnie Anne - She flips his skateboard. **Sanjay - He's moving around with Craig. **Harvey - Just standing. **Fanboy - He's drinking Frosty Freezy Freeze. **Korra - She lands to the ground. **SwaySway - He eats a bread. **Jimmy - He teleported. **Zim - He flies down with a jetpack. *Here are the victory poses of the playable characters at the end of the boss levels: **SpongeBob - He kneeled down for his excitement. **Timmy - He crossed arms, giving a happy smile and doing a karate pose. **Danny - He's transformed to Danny Phantom. **Otto - He jumps. **Arnold - He's standing and blinks twice. **Tommy - He's giving a thumbs up. **Lincoln - He takes a bow. **Ronnie Anne - She takes off her helmet and winks. **Sanjay - He eats the hot wings. **Harvey - He crossed arms with a serious face. **Fanboy - He's doing his action poses. **Korra - She tries to make air. **SwaySway - He's doing the "party punch" to himself. *When Chet Ubetcha appears in the first Dimmsdale level, he has a special quote to a player: "I'm Chet Ubetcha speaking, please snap the characters from their worlds... in the city of Dimmsdale! Good luck!". *This time Bubble Bass and Valerie Gray are put in the photo album. *The current WayForward logo (since 2011) uses a loud, uplifting 4-note guitar tune from BloodRayne: Betrayal. Episode References This game makes many references to every Nicktoon, to the point where it's extremely likely the developers watched several episodes for inspiration when both writing the script and designing the gameplay. ''SpongeBob SquarePants'' *In the show's episode "The Paper" the paper pops in and out of SpongeBob's head throughout the game. *Bubble Bass from "Pickles" is in the Krusty Krab. *SpongeBob and Patrick are working on the Flying Dutchman's ship like in "Shanghaied". *Squidward is frequently trying to eat a Krabby Patty like in "Just One Bite". Also, Frank throws away a half-eaten Patty and Patrick dressed as a cowboy, from in the same episode. *The fish oddly sucking on his Patty, the fish with the fake head, and the "Robot Krabs" from "Imitation Krabs" are seen. *Patrick was seen with the Magic Pencil drawing Timmy Turner, Arnold Shortman, Otto Rocket and SpongeBob SquarePants referencing "Frankendoodle". *SpongeBob falls out of a tree and into the mud like in "Gary Takes a Bath". *SpongeBob swells up with water in his bathtub, shown in the show's theme song. *Sandy is attacked by a giant clam like in "Tea at the Treedome". ''The Fairly OddParents'' *The April Fool's bus with Baby New Year from "Christmas Everyday!" can be seen in the background. *The violinist from "A Wish Too Far!" is in Dimmsdale Elementary School, where Trixie, Veronica, Tad and Chad sitting each other. *Francis is pinching Chester like in "The Big Problem". *Chester and A.J. are hunting Timmy's show-and-tell dinosaur like in "Transparents!". Also, Mr. Crocker (as the "another photographer") captured Principal Waxelplax in the toilet room, from in the same episode. ''Danny Phantom'' *In the Amity Park level, this level takes a whole references of "Mystery Meat". *Sampson is fighting Skulker like in "One of a Kind". ''The Loud House'' *Lynn, Luan, Luna and Lana are wearing western clothes like in "Homespun". *Lynn Sr. and Rita are wearing western clothes like in "Really Loud Music". Also, Lynn is doing her "T.R.O.F.Y." poses, from in the same episode. *Lincoln is wearing western clothes like in "The Whole Picture". *Lincoln dresses as Fenton the Feel-Better Fox like in "The Crying Dame". *The "Kitchen This Way" signs from "April Fools Rules" are shown in the second Royal Woods level, which is far away to the end of Lynn's Diner. *Lynn is wearing old lady disguise (without the mask, but she simply wears a red jacket, a pink shirt with fake breasts, white necklace, brown pants, red slip-on shoes and pink lips) like in "Racing Hearts", but she pretend to be a local female citizen, including she's a zoo tourist (along with Frida Casagrade), playing with her smartphone, holding a shopping bag, and working as a shopkeeper. *Luan tries to stop Lily's swear words like in "Potty Mouth". *Lola and Lana has their badge sashes like in "Patching Things Up". *Lola wears a brown wig like in "L is for Love". ''Breadwinners'' *The Rotten Van from "Bad to the Duck Bone" is shown in the first Bikini Bottom level, which it's parked at Mrs. Puff's Boating School. *Rambamboo is wearing a party clothes like in "Rambamwho?". *Lil' Loafie from the episode of the same name is still being a cop, who takes Rambamboo for safety. *The zombie versions of Ketta, Rambamboo, Buhdeuce, T-Midi and Mr. Pumpers from "Night of the Living Bread" were seen at the Republic City level where Jenny is fighting with them. ''Harvey Beaks'' *A steampunk version of Foo from "Steampunks" is flying in the first and third Bikini Bottom levels, as well as the second Ocean Shores level. *Princess has a blonde haircut and Fee has a short haircut like in "Fee's Haircut". Category:SuperCartoonBrony2000's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:Video games Category:Crossover video games Category:Nickelodeon Category:PC Category:Mac Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo Switch Category:E Category:PEGI 7 Category:THQ Category:WayForward Technologies